


Suit Up

by makingitwork



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Dad!Steve, Dad!Tony, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Married Tony and Steve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter will be Spider-Man, Son!Peter, Superfamily, lots of one shots in their lives, peter is steve and tony's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapters depicting random moments in Tony and Steve's life whilst raising their son Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stark Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Tony had always suspected that Steve would make a good father.

Perhaps it's about being born so far back, maybe the serum taught him patience, but seeing him with their child-  _their child._ That tiny little bundle, a mixture of Rogers and Stark genes, with large brown eyes, and a tiny nose, giggling at Steve presses adoring kisses to his forehead. It just makes Tony warm right down to his reactor. It makes him happy. A genuine happiness that lets him wrap his arms around his family. 

'He's got your eyes,' Steve says quietly, and Tony grins 

'Lucky kid,' Tony's eyes crinkle, as he moves to cradle their child. Little Peter looks up with wide, sparkling eyes, recognising his other father, and smiling purely. 'I'd give you the entire world,' Tony whispers in a promise, taking the baby to the floor to ceiling windows of the Stark building where they live, and they look down onto the entirety of the city. 'Anything you want, Peter, it's yours. Me and your Papa, we're gonna spoil you rotten.' 

Steve admires them, his lips twisting into a smile. Tony's far better at the whole 'parenting gimmick' as he calls it, then he gives himself credit for. Their large home is baby proofed, and they've been wanting a child for such a long time, and Peter is perfect in every single way. For the first time since he was awoken from the ice, Steve feels like he's finally home. 

'You alright there, Captain?' Tony calls from the window, without looking up, and the blond chuckles lightly 

'I'm perfect.'

Tony grins 'well, we all knew that.' 

...

...

...

Tony watches; amused.

It's late, very late, and Peter was put to bed two hours ago, but the five year old has snuck out of bed, and JARVIS had informed Steve and Tony. Steve had rolled his eyes, and Tony had gotten up to deal with whatever it was.

But what it was, was something that made Tony's heart skip.

His little Peter, clad in his Iron Man pyjamas (sue him, so what, he's a narcissist), looking up at a large bookcase, fingers twitching as he scans titles. His glasses are small and dainty on his delicate nose, and he pulls out one about physics. 

It reminds Tony so much of himself. That same thirst for knowledge.

It's obvious that Peter looks more like Tony. He's going to have a leaner build, has the dark hair and the dark eyes, and the thirst for knowledge. But he's as kind hearted as his Papa. As caring, and as outwardly emotional, wearing his heart on his sleeve. Maybe it'll change as he grows up, but for now, that's how it is, and no one would change him for the world. Even Everett, from a purely professional standpoint had mentioned that the kid seemed to be the best of both of them. 

'It's a little late to be up, chipmunk,' Tony says softly, and Peter jerks around, before smiling impishly, a dimple appearing in his right cheek as he clutches the book 

'I just wanted to...' he bites his bottom lip 'um...hi daddy?'

Tony laughs, and kneels down, holding out his arms, and Peter runs to him like he hung the moon up in the sky, and Tony hoists his boy onto his hip. 'You want to read about physics, huh?'

'Papa's shield doesn't seem to make much sense, daddy,' he says sombrely, and Tony snorts

'The book will be there tomorrow. And you can read as many as you like. But right now, it's bed time. Me and your Papa were sleeping.' 

Peter eyes him suspiciously, so clever, so Stark. 'Did JARVIS tell you?'

JARVIS' voice filters through gently 'I apologise, Young Master Peter, but those are my orders.' 

Peter pouts, and Tony ruffles his hair and carries him back to bed. 'Read in the morning, okay? You're not at all sneaky.'

Peter giggles as he nestles back against his pillows 'I could be sneaky!'

Tony doubts it. His son has about all the grace of a baby deer. 'Maybe one day. Technology is working wonders.'

He kisses his son's forehead, and walks back to his room, sliding into bed beside his husband. 

'What was he doing?' Steve asks sleepily, and Tony sighs happily, hugging his husband 

'Wanted to read.'

'If he starts chemical experiments like you did when you were young, I will have an issue with that.'

'Good to know, dear,'


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony find out their son is Spider-Man

When Peter hits puberty he notices the typical things. 

More hair, a slightly deeper voice, the usual. 

And then he notices things that aren't...quite so typical. 

He's getting stronger. A lot stronger. As in; he can throw the school javelin's further than the world record breaker without so much as a stretch. And his reactions- his reflexes, seem to have become...somewhat enhanced with his growth spurt. He was watching The Karate Kid II, and for a bit of whimsy, attempted to catch the fly in his room. And he did. And he let it go to squash down to weird temptation to eat it. 

Those things aren't quite normal. 

And neither is...the webbing.

That had been the last peculiar thing to develop. At sixteen years old, he realised he could produce a spiders silk at a strength that wasn't in existence anywhere in the entire world. Strong enough to support lorries and cars and buses that he'd been trialing in a garbage lot. 

When he was younger, his parents had thought he may have some supernatural superhero abilities, due to his Papa's superhero blood, due to his Dad's core reactor heart, but nothing seemed evident, and they had dismissed it after the years had passed. But now, maybe...maybe it was all just a delayed reaction. 

Whatever it was, Peter was freaked out. No matter how cool he also found it. 

...

...

...

'What time do you call this?' Steve grinned as Peter shuffled out of his room at 2pm, Peter mumbled, heading straight for the fridge in search of juice. 

Tony laughed 'damn teenagers and their ability to sleep all day. Did you know your father and I have already saved the world? Twice?'

Peter hummed whilst drinking the apple juice from the carton, screwing the lid back on 'you guys are so productive.' He sighed, settling on the kitchen stools beside his dad, as Steve made pancakes. 'Ow, jeez,' Peter hisses as he stubs his toe, and Tony snorts, then frowns, looking him over;

'you fall down or something?' His warm hand cupped Peter's cheek, tilting it into the light from the windows to get a better look. Peter scrunched his nose, confused 

'No?'

And then his eyes widened with realisation, and Tony saw it. Peter ducked his head down. Tony watched carefully, the bruising was dark and blue and marred the light bronze skin of their son. 

'I mean yes! Yes, I fell out of bed.'

Steve turned, breath hitching when he saw his son's face. 'Peter, someone hit you-'

Peter jerked away from the counter, arms up in innocence 'alright, alright fine, there may have been a small... _incident_ with one of the guys from school, but it doesn't even hurt and there's absolutely no reason to freak out!' He said in a blur, and saw his Dad seethe (he was grateful that Uncle Bruce wasn't here) and his Papa look devastated. 

'Who would hurt you?' Steve breathed, and Tony stood up 

'We'll find out-'

'Or! Or, you guys could just let me deal with this by myself! Okay?' He clasped his hands together in a begging motion 'Please, please, please! I can handle it, there's no need to go on a hero rampage and kill the guy!'

They both looked hesitant.

...

...

...

Dealing with it by himself, probably was not the best course of action. 

But Peter couldn't deny that it felt  _good._ It felt good to see Flash's cheeks burn with humiliation, as he embarrassed him in front of the entire basketball team. The breaking of the glass backboard had been unintentional. 

What didn't feel so good was sitting in the head teacher's office with his parents on either side of him, being lectured.

'Bet you feel proud of yourself, huh?' Steve hissed as they walked out into the empty corridor. Peter half shrugged 

'Well-'

'Come on, Steve,' Tony grinned, patting Peter's shoulder 'he handled it-'

'It was the boy who hit you, wasn't it?' Steve barrelled on, ignoring Tony. Peter said nothing, mouth thinned in silence and Steve sighed 'So you feel good? Mindlessly humiliating that boy just for petty revenge?'

'Pa, it wasn't- he-' Peter ground his teeth in frustration 'he deserved it! Dad! Tell him-'

'I'm very disappointed in you, Peter.' Steve whispered, and Peter whimpered. Harry appeared then, almost out of nowhere, and wrapped his arms around his best friend. 

'Come on, Pete, math is starting a couple of minutes.'

Peter's shoulders slumped, and he let himself get led away. Tony gives himself a moment to be thankful that his kid has a friend like Harry Osbourne. He works with the boys father, and at least he knows that Harry isn't just using Peter for his money. They've got enough of it themselves. Harry is kind and caring, and a little in need of a good father figure to give him some attention, but he's a good friend. Peter's other best friend is Mary-Jane, and she's sweet, and more popular than the two of them, but they eat lunch together, and see movies, and support each other.

Tony nudged Steve as they walked out 'Don't you think you were a little harsh on the kid? Getting revenge on the school bully is...it's normal to want that. He's not letting himself get pushed around anymore-'

'Violence doesn't solve violence-'

'He didn't hit the kid, Steve!'

Steve looked his husband in the eyes 'but he wanted too.'

...

...

...

Tony wonders about the spider kid.

He's sipping his scotch, watching videos of the lanky menace. Well, maybe not a menace. He swings about in a red shirt and red balaclava with blue...leggings? Are those leggings? And  stops muggings, and little kids falling from high places. He's a budding superhero. Possibly. Tony's not quite sure what to think about him. The webbing stuff looks interesting. He's managed to get himself a sample, and he ran it from the lap, and it's...it's a material like nothing he's ever seen before.

Either way, the Spider kid is someone he wants to get a better reading on. And he can't do that through jerky youtube videos and newspaper reports.

So the next time the spiderling is spotted swinging through the city, Tony suits up, and goes after him. 

He catches him on a rooftop, and the kid stares up in wonder. Tony reveals his face 'come on kid, who are you? And what's the webbing made of?'

The kid jumps off the building. 

Tony hums. Maybe he's not as approachable as he thinks. And he goes after him.

It's kind of fun. The kid puts up a good fight. He swings and does nimble little tricks up in the air, sometimes just falling, other times shooting his web. He's a fast runner, and he's lean, and Tony nearly doesn't get him. But they're right near the edge of the city, and the kid has seen his way out. A tiny pipe into the sewer system beneath the city that Iron Man would never fit into.

But before he slides in, he catches his shoulder on the cement, and hisses 'ow, jeez,' and is gone out of sight.

Ow, jeez.

What teenager says ow, jeez?

Tony gapes from within his suit.

...

...

...

When Tony gets home, the first thing he does is go to Peter's bedroom.

It's a large bedroom (he is a rich man), with posters all over the wall, and science books, and math books, and a lot of books. It's relatively tidy, and Peter's clunky camera sits on the desk. 

There are quite a few cobwebs in the corner, if one were feeling overly critical. 

'JARVIS,' Tony sighs, heading into the living room. Steve is out with Natasha, and Tony is thankful. 'Did you know about Peter?'

'Would now be the right time to inform you, Master Stark, that my systems had been hacked into months ago by Young Master Peter?'

Tony massages his temples, but can't help the fissure of pride that filters through him. His son can hack JARVIS. 'Undo hack,' he orders, and after JARVIS does, Tony pulls up video footage for just outside Peter's window. And sure enough, he sees his son leaping out at different times, clad in that terrible outfit. 'How has he been making the webbing?'

'I believe he produces it himself, Sir.'

'Yes, but how?'

'I mean...biologically. As in...his skin sprouts it.'

Tony swallows thickly 'so our little boy did inherit some powers,' Tony whispers. 'But how did he get it to fire so strongly?'

JARVIS pulls up the video footage of Tony's science lap downstairs. Fast forwards to midnight, and Tony watches in amazement as his sixteen year old son tiptoes into the lab, and works for hours on a little propeller. 'He's been using material from a scrap yard.' JARVIS informs, and Tony smiles in awe.

So when Peter's in his room that evening, Tony saunters in. 

'Hey Petey boy,'

Peter smiles warmly 'hi dad,' 

'Do anything fun today?'

'Just hung out with Harry.'

Tony mock frowns at the webs in his room 'do you have a spider problem?'

He watches the lines of Peter's shoulders stiffen 'oh, the webs...I like them. Spiders are really cool. We're learning about them in biology. Did you know we have a new biology teacher? Her name is-'

'Peter.' And Tony lifts up a poster, to reveal a neat parting in the wall, where the costume is. Costume. Because that is not a suit.

Peter opens and closes his mouth, before sighing. 'I...dad, I just...I...'

Tony can't help his chuckle 'you need a better get up, Peter. I've seen what you're capable of. You stopped a car hurling towards you with one hand.' Peter laughs in relief 

'you're not...you're not mad at me?'

'I'm not, but your Papa will be. And you will have to tell him.'

Peter hunches his shoulders 'I know. And I-I will, I just need a bit of time to work up to it, alright?'

Tony allows him a week.

But's it's fun. 

It's fun to work with his son, and develop a new, amazing, better suit for Spider-Man, to help harness that webbing into shorter jets of web to shoot out, into better eye pieces, softer material for the base of his spine where his spidey sense is located. Tony feels intense pride blossom for his son, and wonders how his husband will react. Probably not well, if he knows the Captain. And he likes to think he does. 

...

...

...

Three days have passed, and Tony is awoken by JARVIS' very quiet voice in his ear 'I think you may want to check on Young Master Peter, Sir.'

And Tony rushes to Peter's bedroom, where he sees his son, clad in his suit, mask in his hands, holding his side as he sits, half in, half out, on the window ledge. 'Peter,' Tony whispers, cradling his son's form, carrying him to the bed 'what happened?'

'Some- evil- electric dude. Super cool, though,' he winces, trying to bat away his father's hands 'don't worry, don't worry, I'll heal- just- need some time.'

But Tony doesn't leave, he gets his son out of his suit, and does his best to remain calm at the sight of the cuts. This is his  _son._ His baby boy. He cleans the wounds, and watches them heal; slowly. He cradles his son to his chest, and Peter nuzzles into him, an inherent trust for his dad to keep him safe and protected, and Tony can't even remember life before his two boys were part of it. 

The next morning, Tony watches as Peter shuffles to the breakfast bar; a little agitated and understandably cranky. Bleeding onto your favourite bedsheets all night will do that to you. 

Steve is less understanding. 'Decided to join us then? Where were you last night?'

Peter shoots a worried side glance to his Dad, but Tony looks resolutely at his porridge. This is not his issue. 'I was uh...out, with...MJ, we were just...doing homework.'

'That's funny, because the drone I sent saw MJ and Harry doing homework, but the one I sent after you, couldn't find you anywhere.'

Peter glares at his Papa 'I don't like you sending drones after me, Pa! Alright? Would you stop with that?!'

Steve crosses his arms, eyes hard and stern, muscles bulging 'Why are you lying about where you were?'

'Because!' Peter winces, looking down at the table top 'because...I am a teenager. And that's what teenagers do, Pa. Seriously, all the other kids in my school get way more freedom than me!'

'The other kids at your school aren't at risk of being kidnapped as blackmail.'

Peter stands up, grabbing his bag from the side 'I'm going to school.'

'Peter.' Steve's voice is cold 'you're going to tell us where you were last night.'

'I was out, Pa. And now I'm going to school. I'm going to walk along fourth. And that's where I'll be all day, but you'll probably know that, because you'll have a stupid drone on me!' And he storms out. 

Steve sighs, staring after the brunette. Peter is so much like Tony in so many ways. He's so secretive, and clever. His boy is tall now, with dark hair that he styles upwards, because that's what all the teenagers seem to be doing, he's scrawny though. Much leaner than his parents, but he wears it well. Steve turns to his husband, who hunches further over his porridge 'do you know what that's about?'

'Teenagers, sweetheart, they do the strangest things.'

'You're not worried?'

'He's here, isn't he? He's fine.'

Steve walks closer to his husband, looking down at him, eyes squinting 'you know something I don't.'

'Stevey, baby,' Tony stands, and kisses his husband chastely 'boys will be boys. The kid's been under surveillance basically his entire life, he's just trying to see if he can duck under the radar if need be. I'll start worrying when he starts missing dinner.'

Steve hums, watching his husband walk out, drumming his fingers against his thigh. 

...

...

...

Steve doesn't really like taking orders from Ross, he respects the man, but he never signed a contract and he never will. 

But he actually agrees with the task. Spider-Man has become a more significant risk. A specially designed suit, he's seemed to grow stronger, and though the public love him, he's not registered and the other heroes don't know who he is. So Captain America runs through the city, following the strange spider. The hero is talented, and never kills anyone, just webs them up, and Steve has a respect for that. He'll try to take the hero down easy. The red blur zips past buildings, twirling gracefully in the air as though the laws of gravity don't apply to him, or he's just mastered them. 

It takes some planning, and a well-timed leap, before Captain America pins him. 

And still, the Spider struggles. Wriggling beneath him, and he shoots some webbing, and Steve's hand is taped to the wall, and the spider is getting away. 

'Damn,' Steve murmurs, wrenching himself free. 

He pins the kid again, and delivers three firm punches to his face, and the hero goes limp. 

'Sorry, sorry,' Captain America murmurs 'you have to be registered, alright? I'm not trying to hurt you. The government just need to know who you are. They need assurance you're on their side. You won't like their methods of doing it.' The Spider says nothing, and Steve sits back, panting slightly. 'I'm going to unmask you, okay?' Again, more silence. Steve wonders if the spider speaks english, and gently tugs the mask off, and stares.

That's his son.

That's Peter.

Bleeding heavily from the left side of his face because Steve  _punched_ him. Oh god, he punched his son.

'Hi pa,' Peter whispers, and Steve stares

'No, no, no, no-'

'Pa,' Peter stands on shaky legs 'y-you're always saying, that people need to save the world-'

'But not you!' Steve roars, and Peter leans against the wall. His leg throbs painfully. Steve rushes to him 'are you hurt?'

'I'm fine,' Peter whispers, but he's starting to see black spots. It's getting harder to breathe. He wonders if he's having a panic attack.

'I've got you,' Steve whispers, bringing his son into a bridal carry, tucking him into his chest 'I've got you.' And the world goes black.

...

...

...

He wakes up to bickering, and whimpers, and suddenly both his parents are there.

'You feeling better, buddy?' Steve whispers, pressing a kiss to his forehead and Peter groans 

'I feel like I've been pulled through a blender.'

'Not what you want to be saying right now, bud,' Tony chimes, and Steve looks pained.

'Peter...we've talked about it-'

'He talked. I listened.' Tony interjects, but Steve continues 

'We don't think...we don't think you should be Spider-Man anymore.'

Peter sits up, despite his body protesting in pain 'what?! No! N-no!' Frustration and desperation leak into his voice 'you can't do that! Dad!' He looks to his father, and Tony shoots him a sympathetic glance 

'It's not just up to me, Pete,' Tony whispers, and Peter feels tears prick at his eyes. He slumps back down onto the sofa. 

'Not up to me, either. Apparently Pa can make all the decisions he likes.'

'Peter-'

'Do whatever.' Peter hisses, succumbing back to the attractive pull of sleep 'not like I can do anything about it anyway.'

Steve looks distraught, and on some distant, selfless level, Peter feels guilty. He knows that his father just wants to keep him safe. He knows that he just wants to give him a chance at a life he didn't have. But Peter wants to be Spider-Man, it's the only thing he feels as though he did it himself. He wants to be like his parents. he wants to help and save the world, and no one will take the chance away from him. 

...

...

...

Peter runs away. 

Steve goes into his room the next morning to see it slightly barer than normal, his school backpack gone. And a quick glance a the TV shows there have been Spider-Man sightings all morning. Steve is frantic, and Tony grips his shoulders. 'Our son is capable of looking after himself.' Tony whispers 'and he ran away for a reason, Steve. We've got all our drones out there looking, and now you have to figure some stuff out.'

'Figure stuff out?' Steve blinks, then glares 'Tony, we are not letting out son go out every day and risk his life with no more protection than some spandex! You have your armour, I have my shield, and we are not going to let him get hurt!'

'Our son has powers, Steve!' Tony exclaims 'he got them from us, he can make webbing out of his body! He wants to help, can't you see that?'

Steve deflates, leaning into Tony's caress, into his words 'he's our son, Tony.'

Tony sighs 'think about things. Youtube him, see what he's capable of. When I found out...I was...I was proud, Steve. Honestly, I was just proud. He developed his own little mechanism and...' he shakes his head 'I'm gonna suit up and go look for him. Youtube, alright?' And he leaves. Steve isn't one hundred percent sure how to actually use youtube, so he calls for JARVIS to pull up some Spider-Man videos, and he gapes at what he sees. 

Flinging cars, stopped. A school bus full of children, saved, criminals webbed up beside the police station with little thank you notes attached. Children falling off high buildings, Spider-Man is there. It's like seeing his son in an entirely different light. 

In the morning, steve says he’s got to stop. Bans him. 

Peter runs away. 

Tony convinces Steve that Peter’s got powers, and this is who he is. He just wants to help. Says to look him up on youtube, see what he’s capable of. Steve can’t work youtube, so JARVIS does it for him. He sees his son doing all these things, and starts seeing him in a new light. Sees him as a teenager who leaves his shoes in the corridor, and still hugs his Papa when he does well in a test. But also sees him a web-slinging hero, who saved a bus full of children.

He suits up.

He knows where Peter will be.

The top of one of the tallest buildings in the city, with a view that paints the sky like a picture. Steve had taken him there when Peter was a baby, and times since, and there he is. In his suit, but his mask is in his hands, legs swinging off, not a care for danger.

'Peter,' he calls, setting down his shield, and sitting beside his son, and they look out at the setting sun. 'Everyone's looking for you. Even Logan,' 

'Estranged Uncle Logan,' Peter half smiles, looking down at his hands 'I just...' he closed his eyes, and Steve watched him carefully. Categorised the gentle curve of his eyelashes, the downturn of his lips, all of him that's Tony and Steve. Wrapped into one bundle that he loved. 'I just wanted to help. I just wanted...' he lets out a huffed sigh 'I don't know. I thought I was making a difference and...'

'Son,' Steve wraps an arm around him 'be Spider-Man.' Peter looks up in surprise 'just...be careful. Alright?' He half smiles 'I just want you to be safe. With...with this sort of power, there's a certain level of responsibility, and-'

Peter nuzzles him 'I know, Pa,' He stands up, smiling brilliantly, and pulls on his mask. 'I'll do you proud.'

And he jumps off the building.

Steve feels something in his heart lurch at the sight, but when he rushes to look, he sees Spider-Man soaring through the air, and he breathes.

It still shocks him every time, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt and comment :)   
> x

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment :) xx


End file.
